Hyuuga Natsume's BIG Secret
by BlueSpindle
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga. A secret. Nobody knows. What could it be? Curious? Read and find out! R&R thanks! *dies from the lameness* can't believe I write stuff like these;;


**.:.xXx.:.xXx.:.xXx.:.xXx.:.**

Okay, so my head hurts today because of eating cadburry you know, the chocolate. Anyway, I'm glad it didn't affect my brain.

I thought up this fic last night before I went to sleep. I really laughed at the thought and I hope you guys love it. I mean, there are some people who do this every now and then.

This was a hurried thought that I didn't have time to think clearly because I have to sleep in a few minutes. So tell me if it sucks or anything!

Please R&R. I would really appreciate it! o(-)o p.s. i love jap smileys!

**.:.xXx.:.xXx.:.xXx.:.xXx.:.**

**one shot.:. NATSUME'S SECRET .:. one shot**

Natsume lay on his bed, beside him was his beloved. He hugged his beloved and kept her close.

He whispered to her "Good morning."

He got up and did his usual morning routines. After all, it was a Saturday morning, no classes and all. He decided to spend the whole day with his beloved.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Ruka, good morning," Hotaru plainly called out to Ruka.

"O-ohayo Imai-chan!" Ruka said.

"Have you seen the baka?" Hotaru asked plainly.

"I saw her with Natsume last night," Ruka said as he fed his rabbit some carrot bits.

"Then who is Natsume talking to in his room?" Yuu appeared behind Hotaru.

"Ohayo Yuu," Ruka said.

Suddenly, Hotaru had those dollar shaped eyes again. Ruka and Yuu sweatdropped.

"I'm gonna be rich!" Hotaru said.

"I have a bad feeling about this Ruka," Yuu said.

"I still want to live you know," Ruka said as he and Yuu turned around to walk off.

Hotaru glared at them and took out two pictures. One of Ruka "playing" with the giant piyo and the other of Yuu wearing a girls outfit dunno where that came from.

"Only 300 rabbits!" Hotaru called out.

The two boys struggled to get the pictures and had no choice but to obey the blackmailer.

_**Back at Natsume's room...**_

He looked at his beloved who was still lying on his bed.

He smiled.

_**Outside Natsume's room...**_

A mind-reader named Kokoroyomi roared out with laughter. He was rolling all over the floor. He held his stomach due to the pressure the laugh was giving.

"I-I I ca-can't s-stop l-la-laugh-ing!!! bwuahahahaha!" Koko called out.

A few students passed by Koko and thought he was crazy.

_**Natsume...**_

Natsume helped his beloved to get up.

"You are such a helpless baka," Natsume said.

Natsume asked his beloved to dance with him and they did.

_**A tree branch overlooking Natsume's window...**_

"I'm gonna be super rich!" Hotaru said as she filmed all that was happening inside Natsume's room.

"We're gonna be dead," Yuu and Ruka said in unison.

"Say your prayers Ruka," Yuu said.

"Wait, what IS Natsume doing anyway?" Ruka asked Hotaru.

"He's dancing with his 'beloved'", Hotaru chuckled.

"What are you guys doing up there?!" a girl with auburn hair called down from below the tree.

"Wait, isn't Mikan his 'beloved'?" Yuu asked.

"And if Mikan is down there, then who is..." Ruka asked as he and Yuu took a closer look at the video.

The three roared out with laughter at what they saw on the video.

The branch broke and they fell down the ground, STILL LAUGHING at what they saw. They rolled over the ground roaring out.

Mikan picked up the video camera and looked at what was so funny.

She dropped the camera and rolled over the ground with the other three holding her stomach.

They laughed like crazy! o(-)o

They were so shocked at the most RIDICULOUS thing Natsume could EVER... no ANYONE could ever do!!!!

**DANCING WITH HIS PILLOW!!!!!!**

**o(-)o**

**Pretending Mikan was the pillow all this time... NATSUME NO BAKA! o(-)o**

**Your secret has just been revealed!**

**.:.xXx.:.xXx.:.xXx.:.xXx.:.**

**chikka: **How was it? Did you like it?

**natsume:** It was stupid! I never did that.

**mikan:** still laughing on the ground Na-natsume! how is your beloved?! you're still holding 'her'!

_**Natsume walks off... hugging his 'beloved' pillow**_

**chikka: ** sweatdrops a-he-he, please R&R! I would really love it! This was just a crazy idea of mine, please understand! -

_Sometimes, it's good to pretend, but don't make a fool of yourself while doing so._

_I myself am a dreamer. I just accept the fact that I am funny! o(-)o please R&R!_


End file.
